persona_midnight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Liliana
Name:Liliana *Age:?? *Sex:Female *Birthday:?? **Place of Birth: ?? **Nationality: ?? **Tarot: The World **Specialty: Attendant to the Velvet room, Igor's Assistant **Hobbies:?? **Likes:?? **Dislikes:?? **Favorite Food: ?? **Least Favorite Food: ?? **Favorite Music: ?? **Favorite Sport: ?? **Most Valuable Possessions: ?? **Level of Education: ?? **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: *Physical Stats **Height:5'0" **Weight: **Eyes:Yellow **Hair: White **Special: Seems strange, and other worldly. Appearance Always in the garb of the Velvet Room attendants Personality Ever curious of the outside world, usually has a calm and professional demeanor. Background Not much is known about her Skills 'These include all learned skills, as well as a relative rating from Abysmal to Amazing. The character's level of mastery in something that can be taught or at least rated by other people follows the scale: Abysmal, Novice, Good, Very Good, Incredible, Amazing' YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT A RANK FOR -EVERY- SKILL. Just fill out the stuff you think your character would have! Feel free to add other skills that you think your character should be noted for. (Ex: Speaking French) Physical Skills: *Alertness Very good *Athletics Very good *Stealth Good Social Skills: *Intimidation good *Expression good *Etiquette Abysmal *Performance Good Mental Skills: *Investigation good *Law good *Occult Amazing Other Skills: *Empathy Amazing Special Abilities 'These are skills, things that can be learned or trained, like martial arts techniques and so on.' Persona & Merits Demeter Liliana's Personal Persona. Occult Library (2): You own a decent collection of works on arcane lore, and if you have access to it, can lower difficulties when trying to solve an occult mystery and/or generally learn more about the occult. Having this library doesn't automatically mean you're an occult expert; it just means you have convenient access to some knowledge. Unaging (2): For some reason, you never age. While this has its benefits, if you know people long enough, they'll start to notice you not getting any older, which may cause some suspicion. While it's unlikely you'll die of old age, this merit does not keep you from getting ill or wounded. Burning Aura (2): Your aura is unusually brilliant; even people who can't read auras will be inexplicably drawn to you. Some may see you as a threat or a snack. Prophetic Ability (4): You see and understand (or try to) signs and portents sent by the Powers That Be, either through dreams or just a peculiar insight into everyday events. Your insights and visions are usually obscure, and it may take time and interpretation to get a grasp on their full indications. Unique Items Grimoire de Coeur: Persona Compendium Items Of Note Weaknesses & Flaws Isolated Upbringing (1): You were raised in your supernatural society, or were somehow otherwise sequestered away from "normal" life, so you have trouble dealing with this Outside-World thing. Dealing with any community outside the one in which you were raised raises a -1 Penalty on Social rolls, when RP'ing accomodates it. Curiosity (2): Your incredible curiosity often overrides your common sense. Resisting temptation requires a successful Wits roll, difficulty depending on the situation. A very bad flaw to take with certain evil sadistic GMs. Otherworldly Taint (2): You have a physical peculiarity (odd hair/eye color, glowing eyes, etc.) and/or just an odd aura about you which may make you stick out. Someone who suspects you're not "normal" may make an Alertness roll, difficulty 7, to determine what you are. Gallery File:Persona Comp.jpg|Grimoire De Coeur by Videros